Pero no lo hice
by Kikitha2210
Summary: Historia de 3 capítulos. Daryl sale con Carol de Alexandria para cazar y un accidente lo lleva a tener el peor día de su vida. Carol está al borde de la muerte. "Si le hubiera dicho que la amaba todo este maldito mundo de mierda hubiera tenido sentido. Pero no lo hice."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Pequeña historia de 3 capítulos. Subiré uno hoy, uno mañana y el último al día siguiente. Así, sin esperas ni nada. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Si le hubiera dado más señales.

Si le hubiera dicho que era justo el tipo de hombre que quería para mí. _Mi hombre de honor._

Si cuando nos hicimos más cercanos le hubiera dicho que quería más de él.

Si en vez de reírme, después de coquetearle, me hubiera mantenido _normal,_ para que supiera que era en serio.

Si cuando me encontró en las tumbas le hubiera dicho que lo único en lo que pensé durante ese tiempo, encerrada en aquel cuarto oscuro, era en lo bello que sería que sus ojos fueran lo último que viera. Que pensaba en que lo único que lamentaba era no haberlo besado nunca, no haberlo abrazado, no haber podido sentir sus brazos rodearme con fuerza.

Si lo hubiera besado…

Él habría dudado, y entonces, habría reaccionado, sosteniéndome firme entre sus brazos; me hubiera ayudado a ir a través de mis demonios, de mis fantasmas. Quizá no hubiera durado mucho (nada bueno dura tanto desde que el mundo se fue a la mierda), pero cada minuto habría valido la pena.

Si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, hubiéramos sido felices. Tuve tantas oportunidades de decirle que lo amaba.

 _Pero no lo hice._

* * *

 _Debo estar muerta,_ pensó. Podía ver a Sophia junto a Lizzie y Mica sonriéndole en un hermoso jardín.

Escuchó aquella familiar voz que reconocería entre un millón, pero prefirió ignorarlo, por ahora. Estiró la mano para alcanzar a sus niñas pero las tres negaron con la cabeza mientras sonreían.

-Por favor, no, no te vayas, quédate conmigo. Te amo. No me dejes, por favor, te necesito. –Escuchó la voz de Daryl, pero no era de la misma forma en que solía oírlo. Nunca lo había escuchado llorar, ni siquiera después de Merle, y sabía, por su voz, que lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba soñando. Siempre, siempre soñaba con Daryl diciéndole que la amaba, o tal vez en el paraíso en el que podía ver a sus hijas se cumplirían todos sus deseos, incluyendo a Daryl diciéndole aquello que ahora sonaba tan lejano.

Una serie de imágenes invadieron su mente.

 _-Vamos, Dixon, tú sabes que soy casi tan buena como tú rastreando y cazando. –bromeó, provocando esa media sonrisa casi imperceptible en Daryl. -¿Tengo que usar otras técnicas para convencerte? –empujó un poco más. Le gustaba eso de Alexandria una vez que ya estaban un poco más seguros acerca de su lugar en la comunidad después de la muerte de Pete y Reg, se sentía casi como antes, en la prisión, cuando podía tener un momento para relajarse y simplemente intentar ser ella de nuevo._

 _Daryl se sonrojó, como siempre, pero respondió, sorprendiéndola. –Como si necesitases hacer algo para convencerme. Vamos, ve a prepararte. No saldré contigo en esas fachas._

 _Carol sonrió complacida y se dirigió a su casa. Había estado deseando pasar tiempo fuera de Alexandria. Ya estaba relativamente acostumbrada a la comunidad, y sabía que su gente no era mala, sólo débil, pero todavía no estaban lo suficientemente cómodos como para que ella decidiera sacarse su disfraz, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba dentro de esas paredes, se sentía ahogada y encerrada en una Carol que ya no existía._

 _Podía salir sola, podía pedirle a Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie… a cualquiera de su grupo que la acompañara a dar un paseo a las afueras de Alexandria, pero quería hacerlo con Daryl. Extrañaba tanto el tiempo que solían pasar juntos. Ya no eran los mismos, y mientras ella intentaba adaptarse a la cotidianeidad de la comunidad, Daryl parecía hacer todo lo posible por pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo fuera, y ella no podía culparlo. Él se veía tan incómodo ahí. Y le dolía no tenerlo cerca, como antes. Ya hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que de todas las "Carol" que habían existido, la que más le gustaba ser, era aquella que salía a flote con Daryl. Y con él era con quien más ella se sentía._

 _Extrañaba aquellas horas interminables de compañía que, aunque pasaran en completo silencio, eran las mejores horas de sus días._

 _Entonces decidió pedirle que salieran juntos a cazar._

 _Y salieron. Tratando de ir tan lejos como pudieran, siempre y cuando les diera tiempo para regresar antes de que el sol se pusiera, lo que les daba un total de 9 horas para relajarse en el bosque._

 _Siguió a Daryl sigilosamente mientras caminaba con seguridad hacia un lugar que quería mostrarle. Se encontraron un par de caminantes mientras lo hacían, pero nada que ellos no pudieran manejar._

 _-¿Seguro que no te perdiste? Estoy segura de que ya he visto ese árbol. –se burló, sabiendo que era mentira y que si había alguien en el mundo que era imposible que se perdiera en el bosque, ese era Daryl._

 _Él resopló. –Ya llegamos._

 _Carol miró a su alrededor y todo parecía lo mismo; árboles y más árboles. -¿Qué es aquí?_

 _-No aquí, allí.-señaló unos arbustos y caminó más allá de ellos, Carol lo siguió y quedó impresionada con el bello paisaje de un pequeño lago un poco más allá de los árboles._

 _Estuvieron gran parte del día ahí, disfrutando del agua y de su compañía hasta que la necesidad de volver fue urgente; si no volvían pronto, iban a tener que caminar por el bosque sin luz._

 _Cuando iban llegando a Alexandria, vieron una gran cantidad de walkers yendo en la misma dirección y podían escuchar balazos desde el lugar._

 _Se miraron el uno al otro y Carol asintió, entendiendo lo que él quería decirle. Tenían que alejarlos de Alexandria, y para eso tenían que poner su atención en ellos, atraerlos con ruido. Corrieron en dirección contraria, hacia el norte, alejándose de la zona y cuando pusieron una gran cantidad de distancia entre ellos y los walkers, Carol disparó su arma, esperando que el ruido los atrajese._

 _Daryl tomó su mano y rápidamente corrieron, ahora hacia el oeste, esperando que todos los walkers caminaran hacia el lugar del disparo sin notarlos mientras corrían hacia aquella cabaña que usaron de punto de reunión en más de una ocasión._

 _Sintió un ruido tras ella, y después algo agarrando su mano. Mientras Daryl tiraba de su mano para arrastrarlos hacia la seguridad que pudiera ofrecerles la cabaña, ella se volteó y vio un caminante agarrándola furiosamente, y ella usó todas sus fuerzas para tirar su mano y liberarse._

 _Y entonces todo se volvió negro…_

Pero no había más oscuridad. Sólo estaban sus niñas sonriéndole y esa voz que la llamaba a lo lejos.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: La primera parte de esta historia era todo un POV de Carol, ahora leerán un POV de Daryl. La canción que puse (a la cual se debe el título de este capítulo) tiene mucho que ver en lo que escribí en esta parte, por lo que podrían escucharla si quieren para ambientarse.

* * *

Si le hubiera dado más señales.

Si le hubiera dicho alguna vez cuán importante era para mí.

Si alguna vez la hubiera mirado a los ojos y en vez de quedarme callado, le hubiera dicho que gracias a ella, yo sabía que valía algo. Que gracias a ella no sólo lo supe, sino que por ella yo quería ser un hombre de honor. _Su_ hombre de honor.

Si hubiera respondido a sus coqueteos, o si no la hubiera hubiera hablado, en vez de asumir que algún día iba a terminar de comprender lo que le decía sin palabras.  
Si cuando la encontré en las tumbas le hubiera dicho que nunca nada me había dolido tanto como aquellas horas interminables en que la creí muerta, que me dolió tanto que ni siquiera pude llorar, y que cuando todo parecía tan oscuro y frío, encontrarla había sido esa luz, esa felicidad que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Si la hubiera besado… si la hubiera besado todo hubiera estado bien. No hubiera tenido que hablar, pues ella no lo hubiera necesitado.

Si le hubiera dicho que la amaba todo este maldito mundo de mierda hubiera tenido sentido.

 _Pero no lo hice._

* * *

No estaba solo, sabía que había, por lo menos, tres personas más ahí, pero a él no le importaba. Y aunque le hubiera importado, de nada hubiera servido; simplemente no podía dejar de llorar junto a Carol, quien a estas alturas tenía el pulso casi imperceptible.

-Por favor, no me dejes, no así, no todavía. –repetía, una y otra vez. Antes nada lo hacía hablar, _sólo ella,_ y ahora, no dejaba de hacerlo, de decirle que se quedara, que no lo dejara, que tenía que vivir, que tenía que hacerlo por ella, por él.

* * *

 _Había tanto que lamentara en ese momento. Debió cuidarla mejor. No debería haber salido con ella en primer lugar, no tan lejos ni por tanto tiempo._

 _Pero la extrañaba tanto. Todos habían logrado adaptarse muy bien a Alexandria, todos menos él. Ya hasta Carol estaba disfrutando más, y fingiendo menos. Claro, sin dejar su papel estilo "Esposas desesperadas", sólo por precaución, por no dejar a la vista el hecho de que los había engañado a todos. Pero ella estaba realmente confiando, acostumbrándose al ambiente, a las personas, a la vida rutinaria que esos muros creaban. Y eso era lo que más apartado lo hacía sentir. La sentía cada vez más lejos, más parte de la comunidad y menos parte de él._

 _No le preocupaba que ella se volviera débil, que bajara sus defensas o algo así, pues era Carol, y él sabía que siempre estaba alerta y preocupada; pero le daba miedo la sensación de sentirla tan lejos._

 _Se sentía tonto. Antes nunca se preocupó realmente. Él disfrutaba de su compañía, más que de cualquier otra cosa, pero eso era algo que jamás hubiera aceptado. Tampoco la buscaba mucho, daba por sentado que Carol siempre iría en busca de él, así que él no necesitaba acercarse o dar un paso en su dirección._

 _Era estúpido, la perdió tantas veces en el pasado, que era incluso peor saber que ahora la estaba perdiendo aun cuando ella estaba a metros de él y él no hacía nada para solucionarlo._

 _Así que cuando le pidió que la sacara de esos muros para distraerse, él aceptó por ella, pero la principal razón era porque él quería que pasaran tiempo juntos, como antes.  
El día había sido perfecto. Él la había llevado a aquel lugar que en cuanto había descubierto, había querido mostrárselo, pero nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado para invitarla, o no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para hacerlo. Y se sentía como si por fin volvieran a ser los de antes. _

_Pero el día había terminado demasiado pronto, y los caminantes lo habían arruinado por completo._

 _Cuando iba corriendo con ella, sintió aflojarse un poco su agarre en su mano, y volteó para darse cuenta de que un caminante la tenía firmemente agarrada del brazo. Intentó tirar de ella, pero ella hizo lo mismo, empleando una fuerza física que no creía que alguien tan delgado podía tener. Y funcionó, se soltó del caminante, pero el impulso la arrojo a la tierra mientras él se aseguraba de matar a la criatura. Cuando volteó, Carol estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y él se asustó enseguida, buscando alguna mordida o algo. No encontró mordidas ni rasguños, pero si una mancha de sangre alrededor de su cabeza, claramente causada por una roca con la que se dio al caer._

 _La tomó en sus brazos y corrió con ella, rogándole al Dios en el cual casi ya no creía, que los caminantes hubieran despejado lo suficiente las puertas de Alexandria._

 _Rick y Glenn estaban en lo alto del muro cuando llegaron. Y al instante lo cubrieron y despejaron el camino para que entraran._

 _Sabía que estaba viva, había comprobado que respiraba cada 10 segundos mientras corría. Y apenas entraron, la llevó rápidamente a la casa de la señora Smith. Ella era enfermera, y era lo más cercano a un médico que podrían conseguir._

 _Tenía que hacerlo, no podía irse sin haber escuchado todo lo que tenía que decirle, todo aquello que llevaba callando por, al menos, 2 años._

 _Tenía que hacerlo. Ella tenía que vivir, porque si algo le pasaba, estaba seguro de que no había fuerza en la tierra capaz de mantenerlo en pie esta vez._

 _Tenía que hacerlo, porque no había forma de que él pudiera seguir viviendo con todo aquello que sentía, si ella moría._

* * *

Según la señora Smith todo lo que necesitaba era despertar. Si lo hacía, iba a estar bien.

Habían pasado al menos 5 horas desde que habían regresado, y Carol no mostraba señales de hacerlo.

Habían curado su herida, y fuera de eso, se veía normal, casi como si estuviera durmiendo. Recordaba que en una de sus tardes de cuentos infantiles en la prisión, Carol les había leído La Bella Durmiente a los niños. Aquella estúpida historia de una princesa que se dormía y era despertada por su beso de verdadero amor.

Era una lástima que aquellas cosas no sirvieran en la vida real. Y lo sabía, porque un par de horas antes la había besado y Carol no hizo más que apretar ligeramente su mano en medio de su inconsciencia.

Y entonces notó un cambio en el rostro de Carol, uno imperceptible, incluso él, si no hubiera estado poniendo atención ni conociera cada uno de sus gestos, no se hubiera dado cuenta. Antes tenía una mueca en su rostro, algo entre dolor y nada. Ahora se veía tranquila, como la vio aquella noche que pasaron en CDC, cuando aún tenía a Sophia y pensaba que estaban a salvo.

Sophia.

Una ola de pánico lo atravesó.

La amaba tanto que sabía que el dolor que sentía en el corazón ya no era solo un dolor emocional, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo de pensar en que nunca más vería aquellos ojos con un azul incluso más bello que el cielo.

Le había tomado toda una vida, y que los muertos salieran de sus tumbas, encontrarla. E incluso después de encontrarla, después de amarla como nunca pensó que fuera posible amar, no se había permitido sentirlo libremente, no se lo había dicho, ¡no había hecho una puta cosa!

¿Por qué la felicidad, aquella paz que veía en sus ojos, aquel sentimiento que quemaba sus entrañas cada vez que la veía o pensaba en ella, habían llegado tan lento a su vida y estaba siendo arrebatado así, de un minuto para otro? 2 años le tomó por fin decirle que la amaba, pero era así, con ella en una cama y al borde de la muerte.

No había tenido cosas buenas en su vida. Nunca. Y entonces llegó Carol y pensó que compensaba todo lo que nunca tuvo. Pero en el mundo en el que vivían, todo aquello que era hermoso, todo aquello que amaban, moría.

Sabía que ella la estaba viendo y sabía que tenía que dejarla ir. -Está bien. –susurró, tratando de controlar su voz, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y besaba su frente. –Si tienes que irte… lo entenderé, pero por favor, quédate conmigo. Te amo. No me dejes, por favor, te necesito. –rogó, sintiéndose egoísta, pero dándole una salida, si es que estaba en sus manos.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, este es el fin. De verdad espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _-Sophia. –susurró, acercándose a su hija, queriendo abrazarla y no soltarla. Sophia sonrió, y aceptó su abrazo. –Bebé, te extrañé tanto.–le dijo, besando su mejilla. Abrió sus brazos un poco más y acogió en ellos también a Lizzie y Mica. – Ya no las soltaré de nuevo, se los juro._

 _Sophia se apartó y Lizzie se acercó. –No. Tienes que irte. –le dijo, y no sonaba como ella, como aquella Lizzie perturbada de los últimos días._

 _-Lizzie, perdón, yo no quería… pero tú, y… Dios, perdóname. Te lo juro, ya no dejaré que nada malo les pase.-tartamudeó. Quería disculparse, quería protegerlas, quería quedarse._

 _-Lo sé. No fue tu culpa, tenías que hacerlo. Y yo estoy mejor ahora. –respondió Lizzie, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro._

 _-Tienes que irte. –era Mica esta vez._

 _-Pero yo… yo quiero quedarme. Quiero estar con ustedes. Déjenme quedarme con ustedes. –rogó. –sé que no lo hice bien, pero esta vez nada les hará daño._

 _-Lo sabemos. –dijo Sophia.-pero todavía no puedes quedarte._

 _-¿Por qué? Quiero estar con ustedes. –repitió.-es lo único que quiero._

 _-Eso no es lo único… -discutió lizzie. Carol sólo la miró, un poco confundida._

 _Mica sonrió. Esa amplia sonrisa que a ratos le hacía pensar que todavía había esperanza. –Escucha._

 _-¿Lo escuchas, Carol? –Dijo Lizzie, sonriendo también._

"Está bien. Si tienes que irte… lo entenderé, pero por favor, quédate conmigo. Te amo. No me dejes."

 _Ella asintió. Era Daryl, siempre era él, aunque ella había estado tratando de ignorarlo para concentrarse en sus hijas._

 _-No puedes dejarlo. Él te ama. –afirmó Sophia. –Y tú lo amas._

 _Carol sollozó, incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas, ¿por qué tenía que elegir? -Sí, pero también las amo a ustedes. No quiero dejarlas.-susurró, cayendo en sus rodillas incapaz de mantenerse en pie._

 _-Nosotras estaremos acá, esperándolos. Pero no ahora.-le dijo Sophia, acercándose para abrazarla._

 _-Siempre estamos contigo. –añadió Mica, quien se acercó para abrazarla también, seguida por Lizzie._

 _-Carol asintió, llorando. –Las amo. –les dijo, abrazándolas fuertemente, sabiendo que sería la última vez en un tiempo. –no hay un segundo de mi vida en que deje de hacerlo._

"Por favor, Carol, no te vayas."

 _-Tienes que irte mamá. –dijo Sophia. Las tres dieron un paso hacia atrás y todo se volvió borroso._

* * *

Rick había intentado convencerlo de ir a descansar y comer algo, pero él se había negado. Hasta donde sabía, Carol podía irse en cualquier momento y él tenía que estar ahí, hasta el último momento con ella. Y, aunque sabía que era poco probable, también quería estar ahí en caso de que despertase.

Todos los de su grupo habían pasado por turnos a ver a Carol. Incluso Judith, quien había hecho muecas e intentos de zafarse de los brazos de su padre para besarla en la frente, como tantas veces Carol lo había hecho con ella… como si supiera que ella estaba mal. Rick se lo permitió, y lo hizo él también. Daryl sabía que era uno de los más afectados, junto con Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne y, por supuesto, él.

Pero ahora los únicos allí eran él y Carol.

Ella en una camilla y él en una silla junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano entre las de él, y apoyando su frente ahí. –Por favor… vuelve. Si vuelves dejaré que me llames Pookie… demonios, si vuelves dejo que me llames cariño, corazón, bebé, como quieras… sólo vuelve. –besó su mano. –Si no vuelves yo…

Un ruido lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Era ella. –No. –murmuró, abriendo los ojos pero cerrándolos de inmediato ante la molestia que la luz le causaba. –No lo digas.

Daryl se levantó de la silla tan rápido que el impulso la lanzó lejos, y llegó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Carol, comprobando que de verdad era ella a quien había oído, buscando su mirada, un movimiento.

Carol abrió los ojos de a poco, y sonrió al verlo tan cerca. –hola. –susurró, su cabeza le dolía horriblemente, y el ruido, la luz, todo le molestaba, pero Daryl estaba ahí y todo pasaba a segundo plano.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, abrazándola lo mejor que pudo, escondiendo su cara allí, en su cuello, donde podía sentir el pulso de Carol fuerte y constante. Y entonces lo que empezó como un sollozo, se convirtió en el peor llanto de su vida. Y no le importaba. Era Carol, y ella jamás lo juzgaría.

-Oh no, por favor, no llores. –rogó Carol, sabiendo que si él lloraba, ella terminaría igual, pero ya era tarde y podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla.

-Estás viva. –susurró, apartándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos, acunando su cara entre sus manos. –Estás aquí.

Carol sonrió y asintió. –Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. –dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él.

-Te amo. Te amo tanto. –le dijo, antes de inclinarse y besarla por primera vez.

Daryl deseaba que hubiera habido una mejor ocasión para su primer beso. Ciertamente besarla en una enfermería improvisada, después de haber pensado que podría morir, y con ella aún adolorida, no era parte de ninguna de sus innumerables fantasías. Pero fue todo suave, todo lindo, toda ella y todo él… tan perfecto y era todo lo que importaba. No había manera de que estuviera esperando una mejor oportunidad para nada de nuevo.

Se apartaron y Carol estaba sonriéndole.

-Yo también te amo, Daryl. –le dijo.

Daryl la abrazó de nuevo. –No vuelvas a hacerme esto. –sollozó. -Pensé… pensé que te había perdido, que te habías ido.

-Shh... Está bien. Estoy aquí, no me iré, no si puedo evitarlo. –prometió, besándolo, distrayéndolo de todo aquello que estaba calándole en ese momento, y disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo con él.

Ella sabía que todo lo que sentía en ese momento, esa dicha, esa alegría, esa felicidad, aquella sensación de plenitud en su interior, por poco no había existido. Sentía un poco de nostalgia, sabía que aquel día, ella había podido elegir irse y estar con sus niñas. Pero habría tiempo, tarde o temprano estarían todos juntos, pero ahora era tiempo de estar con él, de disfrutar el tiempo que fuera a su lado en ese mundo, si era un día o 20 años, no importaba.

Ella podría haber parado esa angustia con que despertaba cada día en ese mundo en el que vivían, podría haber vuelto a reunirse con Sophia, Mica y Lizzie, podría estar en aquel hermoso jardín donde los muertos estaban en paz y no comiéndose a los vivos… _pero no lo hizo._ Y de todas las cosas que no había hecho en su vida, esa era la única que jamás lamentaría.


End file.
